parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
High School Musical (TheLastDisneyToon's Style)
TheLastDisneyToon's Movie Spoof Of High School Musical Cast: * Troy Bolton - Branch (Trolls) * Gabriella Montez - Princess Poppy (Trolls) * Sharpay Evans - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Ryan Evans - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Chad Danforth - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) * Taylor McKessie - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) * Jack Bolton - Shrek * Ms. Darbus - DJ Suki (Trolls) * Kelsi Nielen - Viper (Kung Fu Panda) * Zeke Boylor - Blu (Rio) * Jason Cross - Flik (A Bug's Life) * Martha Cox - Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) * Lucille Bolton - Princess Fiona (Shrek) Songs: # Start of Something New - Branch and Princess Poppy # Get'cha Head in the Game - Branch # What I've Been Looking For - Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde # What I've Been Looking For (Reprise) - Branch and Princess Poppy # Stick to the Status Quo - TheLastDisneyToon Cast # When There Was Me and You - Princess Poppy # I Can't Take My Eyes Off of You - Branch, Princess Poppy, Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde # Bop to the Top - Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde # Breaking Free - Branch and Princess Poppy # We're All in This Together - TheLastDisneyToon Cast Scenes: Movie Used: * High School Musical (2006) Clips from Movies Featured: * Trolls (2016) * Zootopia (2016) * Bee Movie (2007) * The Great Mouse Detective (1986) * Shrek (2001) * Shrek 2 (2004) * Shrek the Third (2007) * Shrek Forever After (2010) * Kung Fu Panda (2008) * Rio (2011) * Rio 2 (2014) * A Bug's Life (1997) Gallery Trivia (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:High School Musical Movie Spoof Category:TheLastDisneyToon Category:TheLastToonDisney Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoofs Category:Accound and Creator to Movies Spoof Category:Accound and Creator to Movie Spoofs